Whackybiscuit's Secret-Santa Spectacular
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Tis the season! As the merry holiday rolls around our favorite Bleach characters share the joy as they exchange gifts and feelings!
1. Eagle and the Cat

Whackybiscuit's Secret-Santa Spectacular  
Chapter 1: Special gifts  
YoruichiXByakuya

 **A.N.: Tis the season! Merry Christmas everyone!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **December 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
**_ **Soul Society: Kuchiki Manor  
Byakuya POV**

The stoic Kuchiki Clan leader sighed as he walked down the hallway, looking at the present in his hand. He absolutely hated Christmas. It wasn't that he was Scrooge or he was a miser; mainly it was because he had to participate in the annual Secret-Santa activitiy that all of the Captains and Lieutenants participated in. Most of the time he'd just give his person a simple gift and would be done with it.

This year was different. This year, for reasons he couldn't possibly fathom, the person he was getting a gift for was Yoruichi.

As he ordered her gift, memories of a different time flowed into his mind, the days of his youth. While she had remained her whimsical, light-hearted self, he had changed immensely. Gone was the young impetuous boy who raged at her every time she pranked him. It was an odd feeling when he fought Ichigo Kurosaki; it was like fighting a mirror of his younger self.

He sighed as he batted the memories away. ' _No. That was another time. I'll just exchange gifts with the woman and be done with it._ '

"Well hello there, Little Byakuya!" came a teasing voice. Turning around, Byakuya scowled as Yoruichi, dressed in a Santa coat and hat, was behind him, leaning up against the wall. "Ho ho ho! Byakuya. You're looking well."

"Lady Yoruichi," Byakuya addressed.

"Oh please, it's Christmas! Just call me Yoruichi, like you used to." Smiling, Yoruichi reached into her the pocket of her thick red coat. Revealing a small present in her hand, she offered it to Byakuya. "Merry Christmas, Byakuya."

Byakuya accepted the small gift before offering his own to the purple haired woman. "Here, Yoruichi. Merry Christmas…."

Opening his first, Byakuya tore off the wrapping paper and opened the package. He saw a small pendant, shaped in the form of an eagle's wing. "I remember how you used to love watching eagles fly," Yoruichi explained. Byakuya couldn't stop the small smile from forming on his face. That was a detail that only his grandfather and Yoruichi knew about, another memory of his more innocent days….

Opening hers, Yoruichi squealed in delight as she saw the cat-paw earrings. "Oh Byakuya! You shouldn't have!" she said grinning. Throwing her arms around the man's neck, she gave him a warm hug. Byakuya fought back the blush and was thankful nobody was around to see him like this.

Hearing her continue to giggle, Byakuya turned his head. "Something funny?"

Looking him in the eye, Yoruichi pointed up. Looking up, Byakuya saw mistletoe hanging up above their heads. "You know what that means," Yoruichi teased as she leaned close to him.

Byakuya took a step back. "No, Yoruichi," he insisted but the woman held onto his neck.

"Aww! But c'mon, Byakuya! Remember all those years ago? When your lips first touched mine?" she whispered into his ear. Once more Byakuya's memory did a rewind, recalling his first kiss.

"That was a different time, a different me," Byakuya said, turning his head. This time he couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks as he remembered all those years ago Yoruichi kissing him when it was his birthday.

Yoruichi caressed his cheek, knowing that he was recalling their time together. "Come now, Byakuya," she said, her lips just inches from his. "Nobody should be alone on Christmas…."

Turning back to her, Byakuya wrapped his arms around his old mentor and met her lips with his. Yoruichi smiled into the kiss as she deepened it, running a hand through his black hair as she entwined her tongue against his. To her surprise, Byakuya responded by pushing her against the wall, moaning into the kiss.

Breaking it, Byakuya's gaze turned stern. "Just for tonight," he said.

Yoruichi smiled. "Tonight's all we need."

Flashstepping to his quarters, Byakuya held Yoruichi close as he made his way to his bedroom. All the while, Yoruichi kept her head on his shoulder, nuzzling him softly. Reaching the bedroom, Byakuya quickly set Yoruichi down onto the bed. Grinning, Yoruichi quickly helped Byakuya out of his _Haori_ and _Shihakusho_ , showing off his build.

Byakuya undid the buttons to Yoruichi's Santa coat, only to find that she was wearing nothing else underneath it. The man frowned (just a tiny bit). "No clothes? Really, Yoruichi? You're just as promiscuous as I remember…."

The werecat grinned. "Awww! You do think of me…."

Leaning up, Yoruichi licked the man's chest, her hands slowly dragging down his sides. It thrilled her to hear the man hiss in pleasure, licking his abs with her skilled tongue. Kicking out of her Santa boots, the naked Yoruichi eagerly reached for the man's _obi_ , pulling it and letting gravity do the rest of the work for her. As Byakuya's _Hakama_ hit the ground, Yoruichi licked her lips. "My, Byakuya, it looks like I can't call you "Little" anymore, now can I?"

Before the man could fire off a retort, Yoruichi pulled him onto the bed. Their lips meeting in a hot and heavy kiss, the two rolled across the bed, Byakuya's hands exploring the dark-skinned woman's body. Yoruichi laid her head back and sighed as Byakuya began to suck on her neck. "Oh, Byakuya…"

Rolling until she lay on top, Yoruichi crawled off of Byakuya and got on her hands and knees. Taking off her Santa hat, Yoruichi undid her hair and let it sprawl down her shoulders.

Byakuya took in the sight and didn't need any more of an invitation. Already hard from making out with the woman, Byakuya quickly gave in to his repressed desires and mounted Yoruichi. The woman's nails dug into the sheets as Byakuya slowly entered her. "Heheh, you just can't get enough of my breasts, can't you?" Yoruichi cheekily asked as Byakuya grabbed her swaying breasts. "Hahhh…."

The bed creaked with each thrust as Byakuya and Yoruichi had their fun. Byakuya gave a small smile as he continued to watch as Yoruichi moaned and writhed beneath him, bucking into his waist and making her ass jiggle with each thrust. As she enjoyed the feeling of Byakuya inside her, she laid her head onto the bed, letting Byakuya lay into her harder. "Oh! Oh! Byakuya!" she cried as she felt his manhood rub against her G-spot.

Switching positions, Byakuya laid on his side, raising her leg as he continued to fuck his former mentor. Turning her head, Yoruichi kissed him lightly on his lips, moaning into him as she felt herself reach her peak. "Byakuya! BYAKUYA!" Yoruichi screamed as she came, soaking Byakuya's lap and the bed beneath them.

A little more dignified than the layman, Byakuya simply let out a quiet sigh as he pulled out of her, cumming onto her ass.

Turning around, Yoruichi snuggled into his chest as the man pulled the covers over them. "Heheh, Merry Christmas, Byakuya…."

Closing his eyes, Byakuya ran a hand through her violet hair as he cooled down. "Merry Christmas, Yoruichi…."

The End  
Next Chapter: The Two Kenpachis


	2. The Two Kenpachis

Whackybiscuit's Secret-Santa Spectacular  
Chapter 2: The Two Kenpachis  
UnohanaXKenpachi

 _ **December 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
**_ **Squad 11  
Kenpachi POV**

Kenpachi grumbled as he trudged through the snow. He hated winter. Snow was something that always got in his way, and he couldn't just cut his way through it. Ice maybe, but snow was one of the few things Kenpachi hated: the can't-cut kind.

Making his way to his squad, Kenpachi shivered as he tried to keep the small package in his hand from getting wet. He didn't care much for the Secret-Santa activity, which was more of Yumichika's thing. Although right now the pompous man was hating it since Yachiru gave him pink hair dye and Ikakku a woman's wig.

To his surprise, Kenpachi saw that Captain Unohana was waiting outside his quarters by the time he got there, a package in her hand. Grunting, the huge man walked over to the woman, suppressing a shiver. Even at the best of times, the woman gave him the impression that she was going to maul him like an angry tiger. Just being in her presence during the captain's meetings unsettled him.

However, civility was something that apparently Unohana had decided to show. Smiling, Unohana saw Kenpachi and held up her present. "Ah, Captain Zaraki. Merry Christmas to you. I've brought you your present."

Staring at the small gift box, Kenpachi handed her his present. "Here, this is for you," he quickly said. Continuing to smile her usual smile, Unohana graciously accepted it.

Opening his first, Kenpachi saw that what Unohana had given him was a new set of bells: tiny red and green ornaments, like the kind you put on a tree. "A little something festive," Unohana said smiling. "I feel like you could use some color for the holidays."

Though Kenpachi chuckled, on the inside he was bristling. Had it been anyone else Kenpachi would've cut them in half for the weird joke but part of him knew that the woman was trying to be friendly on today of all days, so he eased back on the hate-throttle.

Taking off the box, Unohana smiled warmly as she saw the beautiful white comb decorated with white lilies that Kenpachi had got for her. Looking up, Unohana smiled. "Thank you, Captain Zaraki. It's quite beautiful." Kenpachi nodded in appreciation. Suddenly Unohana looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Now, what do you suppose we make of that?" Kenpachi looked up and his one uncovered eye widened.

Hanging above the two, right in front of Kenpachi's door was mistletoe.

Looking down, Kenpachi was shocked to see Unohana's face right in front of his. "You know what they say, Zaraki; Tis the season…."

Thank goodness nobody was around at that moment; otherwise Kenpachi would've eviscerated them for watching the scene that played out. In a single instance, Unohana gently pressed her lips against Kenpachi's, closing her eyes as she locked lips with him. Kenpachi wrapped his arms around the woman, embracing her as he closed his eye and returned the kiss with one of his own.

Deep down inside him, Kenpachi was feeling something that much perplexed him. This woman continuously seemed to do things to him that made him confused; she whom he respected more than anyone else….

As they pulled away, Unohana continued to smile as she pointed to the door to his room. "Why don't we call a truce, just for one night?"

Grinning, Kenpachi nodded. "Agreed." The white flag waved between them, Kenpachi grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, the woman quickly leaving his arms and entering the room. As Kenpachi walked in and locked the door, he saw the woman shrug out of her _Haori,_ the captain's coat hitting the floor. Turning back to him, he saw that she'd quickly untied her braid, letting her ebony hair sprawl down her back and shoulders. As she grinned at him, Kenpachi grinned in return.

This…this was the woman who both chilled his bones and set his blood on fire….

Every step Unohana took towards Kenpachi saw another garment falling from her body. Her _Shihakusho,_ her _obi_ , her _hakama_ , her bra and underwear. By the time she'd pushed Kenpachi against the wall she was as naked as the day she was born.

Gripping the _Haori_ she once wore, Unohana pulled Kenpachi into a bruising kiss, pressing her naked body against him. As she disrobed the huge man, Kenpachi's rough hands roamed her beautiful body, admiring every inch of her splendor. By the time she'd removed all of Kenpachi's clothes, her body felt red-hot despite the cold chill in the air.

Once they were both naked Kenpachi grabbed Unohana by the hips and lifted her up. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. No even bothering with tedious foreplay anymore, Kenpachi, already aroused by her rubbing and kissing, speared the woman with his cock. "OH YES!" Unohana roared as Kenpachi gripped her asscheeks and mercilessly began a rough and hard pace. Luckily for the two of them that the room was soundproof; Unohana, during her stint as the first Kenpachi, made her room soundproof and protected from rising spiritual pressure for just such occasions, leaving the two to be undisturbed for their fling.

Unohana responded to Kenpachi's rampant fucking with heated fervor, meeting Kenpachi's thrusts with her own as she bounced in midair, biting his neck all the while. Kenpachi grunted as he felt her teeth break skin but loved it all the more. It had bene so long since a woman had been rough with him….

Reaching the edge of the bed, Kenpachi practically slammed her onto the mattress, taking her legs and putting them onto his shoulders. Pulling out until the head of his cock remained, Kenpachi pounded her wet core with all his might, the bed slamming against the wall with every thrust. Unohana smiled as she felt Kenpachi's cock rub against all of her sensitive spots, especially loving the harsh and brutal pace. Her hands gripped Kenpachi's hands with an iron grip, digging her nails into his skin.

Not content to just settling on bottom, Unohana pressed her feet against Kenpachi's chest and pushed him off of her. Just as the massive man hit the ground Unohana sat up on the bed and grabbed him, pushing him back onto the bed, the bed bouncing like a trampoline as Kenpachi lay on his back. "My turn for some fun!"

Quickly, Unohana straddled his lap and impaled herself on Kenpachi's manhood, bottoming out her pussy with every bounce. Loving how rough she was being with him, Kenpachi grinned as he grabbed her waist, bucking up and meeting her halfway. Unohana reached forward and gripped the bed's headboard, using it for support as she bounced higher and faster. Kenpachi took in the look of Unohana's sex-face, the way her face contorted in sheer, unadulterated lust and how her hair shifted down her body with each bounce.

Riding Kenpachi with almost inhuman strength and stamina, it was almost no surprise for either of the two warriors when the bed finally collapsed, the legs breaking like twigs. Pausing for a moment to regain her bearings on what just happened, Unohana simply shrugged before restarting her fast pace. Leaning up, Kenpachi bit down on her swaying breasts, leaving bite marks with every chomp.

After several hours of hard, brutal fucking, the two finally reached the ends of their rope. Throwing their heads back, the two Kenpachi's moaned as they came, Zaraki feeling Unohana's walls choke his cock, Unohana feeling Zaraki explode inside her. The whole world blanked out for the two as they came together. Unohana collapsed onto Kenpachi's chest, panting heavily as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

Several minutes passed before the two finally came down. Rolling onto their sides, Unohana laid her head on a pillow as she felt Kenpachi's cum leak from her pink pussy. "Hahhh, that was nice…."

Nodding, Kenpachi pulled the cover over them to keep the winter chill from ruining the mood. "So… truce next year?"

Smiling, Unohana kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest. "Agreed. A truce next year."

The End  
Next Chapter: An Arrancar's Christmas Present


	3. An Arrancar's Christmas Present

Whackybiscuit's Secret-Santa Spectacular  
Chapter 3: An Arrancar's Christmas Present  
IchigoXNelliel

 _ **December 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
**_ **Kurosaki Residence: 10:30 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo walked up the stairs, a Santa hat on his head. He'd just come back from a Christmas party with his friends and he was stuffed. Making sure that his dad wasn't going to attack him with a surprise Christmas kick, he opened his door and walked into the room. "Huh?"

In the middle of the room was a gigantic Christmas present, wrapped up in green and red wrapping paper with a pretty red bow on top. "What's this?" Ichigo wondered apprehensively. He saw that the window was open and quickly closed it, wiping away the snow from the windowsill. "Who left me this? Kisuke?" he wondered out loud. He'd already been given presents by all his friends and the ones from his family were already downstairs under the tree, waiting to be unwrapped. He figured it had to be one of his Soul Reaper friends. Who else could heft a large package through his window? "This has to be some prank…."

Hesitantly, Ichigo tiptoed his way over to the huge box, waiting for it to explode. Checking the tag on the side he read "To: Ichigo. From: Santa." Ichigo deadpanned. "Do Soul Reapers even know what Christmas is?"

Slowly, he reached for the bow and pulled, the red ribbon falling away. Almost instantly, the lip sprang up, making Ichigo fall to the ground in fright. Out of the box popped up…

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo!" cried out Nel as she popped out of the present. Ichigo stared in amazement and shock as the green-haired arrancar popped out of the box. Though his initial shock was over her sudden appearance, Ichigo's eyes quickly widened when he saw her Santa-style lingerie. The outfit was crimson red with white puffy outlines at the hem of her panties and the top of her bra, as well as red silk stockings that clung to her legs. The only thing that was not meant to entice Ichigo was the red Santa hat on her head, though she did look cute in it.

"N-Nel! What are you doing here? And…and why…why are you wearing such a skimpy outfit?" Ichigo said, too shocked to even cover his eyes. Nel's lingerie left little to the imagination, showing off her perfectly toned thighs, a red bra pushing up her already massive breasts and making them jiggle with each movement, panties that clung tightly and gave her a sexy camel-toe.

"I'm a Christmas present, Ichigo! How do you like it?" Nel asked, grinning as she stepped out of the box.

Standing up, Ichigo was left agog. "Nel! Where…where did you get those…clothes?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't even sure if the word clothes even fit the bill, clothes were meant to cover the naked body, not show it off!

"Well…I came to the World of the Living so I could find out more about Christmas. When I looked into several people's windows, I saw the women in this kind of outfit, telling their men that they were their Christmas present. So I asked your friend with the weird hat for some help and he gave me this nice underwear and helped me into the box! So here I am!" she explained smiling sweetly.

Ichigo sweatdropped from the explanation. Leave it to the impressionable Nel to confuse a Christmas present with…this…. "Um…Nel? I uh…that's not… a Christmas present…."

Shaking her head, Nel continued to smile, walking over to Ichigo. Ichigo stared at her magnificent body. His eyes were glued to her, taking in her swaying hips that made her huge melons bounce with each stride. He couldn't tear his gaze away. He was too stunned as Nel pressed him against the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo gasped as her luscious rack pressed against his chest.

"But I'm sure this is what a Christmas present is!" Nel continued. "All the other women I saw did this. And besides, it looks like you've already gotten my Christmas present!" she said, palming the bulge in his pants. Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned as Nel palmed him, feeling like his cock was going to burst a hole right though his jeans. "See! Ichigo likes it!" Opening his eyes, he saw Nel's pink, full lips in front of his and closed his eyes again as he closed the distance between the two. "Mmmmh…." The two moaned as they kissed, Ichigo's inexperienced hands hesitantly making their way to Nel's sides. The arrancar shivered as his warm hands touched her cold body. Taking advantage of Ichigo's inexperience, she slipped her tongue inside Ichigo's mouth, teasing the strawberry's pink organ with her own.

All at once, Ichigo found his nerve. Wrapping his arms around Nel, Ichigo lifted her up. As her legs wrapped around his waist his hands cupped her barely covered cheeks, molding the firm tanned buns in his hands. The two continued to make out as Ichigo carried her over to the bed, Nel running her fingers through Ichigo's orange hair. Setting her down on the bed, Ichigo raised his arms and let his friend remove his shirt. "Wow, Ichigo! You've really done well for yourself!" Nel noted as she leaned forward and licked Ichigo's abs, earning a shiver from the boy.

Running a hand through Nel's aquamarine hair, Ichigo delighted in the silky locks as she continued to lick her way down his front. Reaching for his pants, Nel eagerly undid the button and pulled the zipper down, feeling giddy. Ichigo watched as she pulled down his pants, revealing her prize. A shiver ran down Ichigo's back as Nel's hand grasped his semi-hard length, gingerly stroking him. "See? You've already had my present, Ichigo. Now for me to give you more presents…."

Laying on her belly, Nel's lips formed a tight O and wrapped around the head of Ichigo's cock. "Nel…" Ichigo whispered as the arrancar bobbed her head back and forth. Once again his hands went to her head, gently pulling her into sucking on more of his cock with each bob of her head. Nel moaned into Ichigo's cock as she tasted the boy, feeling her tongue flattened out as her orifice was filled.

Inexperienced as Ichigo was, it was only natural that the feel of Nel's hot mouth would get the better of him. "N…Nel! You're gonna make me cum!" he cried. Inwardly smiling, Nel quickened her blowjob, her mouth trying to suck Ichigo's cum out of him like a vacuum. Digging his fingers into Nel's hair, Ichigo thrusted into Nel's mouth until the head of his cock was snug in her throat and cried out as he unloaded into her waiting mouth. "Nel…NEL!"

Nel greedily swallowed the white treat as it poured into her. Moving her back until only the head remained, Nel eagerly moaned as her tongue was coated with Ichigo's essence. Pulling away from Ichigo, Nel swallowed the thick sperm and licked her lips. "Ichigo, you taste delicious!" she said smiling. Looking up to Ichigo, she saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before in the boy: the shadowy flame of lust. Looking back down, she saw that Ichigo was still hard.

Ichigo lovingly ran a hand through her hair once more, smiling as he reached down her back. A quick _Snap!_ later and Nel felt her bra give way. Shrugging out of the sexy item, Nel rolled over, letting Ichigo see her glorious G-cup rack. Sitting up, Nel lay back against the wall as the nude Ichigo got onto the bed. Mirroring her previous actions, Ichigo palmed her beautiful globes, tanned with light pink nipples, molding them into his hands. They weren't as squishy as he'd previously fanaticized, but they were so soft and firm that Ichigo found himself enjoying the hot tits. Nel sighed and leaned her head back against the wall as she felt Ichigo's tongue lick her sensitive mounds. She could feel her panties becoming soaked as Ichigo popped one of her huge tits into his mouth, nibbling on the areola with passionate fervor. "Ichigo…" she whispered, digging her fingers into his hair as the boy continued to dote on her breasts. "That feels amazing…." She moaned as the hot, burning feeling in her core kept burning hotter and hotter.

Soon the hot wanton feeling became too much to bear and Nel felt like she was about to explode. As Ichigo was tenderly licking her belly, kissing and lapping at her smooth skin, Nel reached down and caressed his cheek. "Ichigo…" she whispered. Looking up, Ichigo saw that she was looking at him with wanton, pleading eyes. "Please take me. I need you so much…."

Grasping her soaked underwear, Ichigo removed the obstructive garment and tossed them to the floor. Gesturing with a finger, Nel lay on her side and let Ichigo spoon her, lifting a leg for him. Grasping the toned thigh with one hand, Ichigo used the other to part her dripping lips, teasing her clit for a moment to further entice Nel before slipping the head in. Nel gasped as Ichigo slowly pushed his cock into her wet pussy. Pressing his chest into her back, Ichigo buried his face into her aquamarine hair as slowly inched his way inside her, completely lost in the feel of her wet honeypot. "Nel…" he moaned into her ear, his unused hand sneaking around her to cup her tit. Even through the large mammary he could feel her rapid heartbeat in his hand.

"Ichigo…" Nel whispered as she turned her head to face him. Kissing him lightly on the lips, Nel smiled seductively. "Ravish me, Ichigo. Give me your Christmas present…."

Ichigo obliged with all his soul. Nel sighed as Ichigo pulled out, only feeling the head remaining inside her and wailed as Ichigo pistoned back into her, coming up with a fast pace. She could feel Ichigo's hips slap against her ass and Ichigo's grip on her tit tightening. She shook as Ichigo fucked her with powerful thrusts, filling up her pussy. Nel felt like her mind was going to explode with pleasure. That feeling multiplied exponentially when Ichigo reached down and rubbed her clit, driving the former ,

The boy couldn't agree more. Nel's pussy was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. ' _So tight, like my cock's being wrapped in wet heat!'_ Ichigo moaned into Nel's hair as he felt her walls trying to pull him back in every time he pulled out, as if begging him to stay inside her. Losing himself to his teenage hormones, Ichigo let go of Nel's leg and grapsed her other breast, holding her tight as he fucked her with sheer abandon. Nel, meanwhile, loved the hot and passionate treatment Ichigo was giving her, picking up where the boy left off and rubbing her swollen clit. "Ichigo! Oh Ichigo!" Nel kept moaning.

"Nel, this feels so good!" Ichigo cried. Squeezing her breasts like handlebars, Ichigo sighed as he felt that hot rush spilling through him. "Nel! I'm gonna cum! You're gonna make me cum!"

Smiling, Nel turned her head again and kissed him, their tongues melding in a sloppy kiss. "Yes! Do it, Ichigo! Cum together with me!" she pleaded, wanting to feel Ichigo's essence inside her.

The two shouted each other's names as they came together, each lover's climax enhancing the others. Ichigo embraced Nel's hot walls as they tightened around his cock, milking him of his cum down to the last drop. Nel cooed as she felt her womb become flooded with sperm, basking in the heat as she rode out her pleasure. Thankfully, Yoruichi had given her contraceptives to make sure that her student didn't knock up the arrancar.

As they came down, Ichigo snuggled into Nel, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nel…"

The arrancar moaned as Ichigo pulled out of her, feeling the cocktail inside her start to drip out of her pink, swollen lips. "Ichigo…" She turned around and kissed him, pressing her breasts against his chest. "Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled as he kissed her back. "Merry Christmas, Nel."

The End

Next Chapter: The White Princess's Blizzard


	4. The White Princess's Blizzard

The White Princess's Blizzard  
OrihimeXRukia

 **A.N.: Happy Holidays! Now for some more Christmas lemons! The best kind of Christmas present!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _ **December 24….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment 9:00 PM**

"Merry Christmas, Rukia!" Orihime merrily cheered as she handed Rukia a glass of eggnog, wearing her pink pajamas and a Santa hat. On the couch was Rukia, sitting in purple Chappy pajamas.

"Merry Christmas, Orihime," said Rukia, accepting the glass. She'd come to Karakura Town with Captain Ukitake's permission to spend the holidays with Orihime since she knew that the girl had no family and didn't want her to spend Christmas alone. She sipped the eggnog and nodded at its peculiar taste. "This is pretty good, Orihime. You guys drink this every year?"

"Yep!"

As Orihime sat down on the couch, Rukia turned to the corner of the room, where Orihime's Christmas tree sat, the presents she was going to give to her friends sitting underneath it. "So what'd you get everybody?"

The bubbly girl giggled as she started to count off her fingers. "Oh, I got a stuffed dog for Chad, a new sewing set for Uryu, some new boxing gloves for Tatsuki and some nice candy for Ichigo." Orihime looked at the clock and saw how close it was to midnight. "Oh! That reminds me." She walked over to the tree and pulled out a small present. "Here's your present, Rukia!" She happily handed over the present to Rukia.

Drinking the last of her eggnog, Rukia accepted her present before reaching into the bag next to the couch and pulling out one of her own. "Here, Orihime. Merry Christmas."

"Teehee! Merry Christmas, Rukia!"

The two sat on the couch and opened their presents. Rukia's eyes lit up when she saw the stuffed bunny as she opened up the box, the name Chappy stitched into the back. "Did you make this yourself?" she asked in amazement as she hugged it. "It's wonderful!"

Orihime smiled at her happy friend and nodded. "Yep! I made it in my school's crafts club!" She turned to her present and opened up the box, revealing a beautiful white dress. As she took it out of the box and examined it in its entirety, her jaw dropped when she saw how elegant and soft it was. "This is for me? It's beautiful, Rukia!" She held the dress tightly and smiled. "Thank you, Rukia!"

The two friends hugged and sat back on the couch. All was quiet for a moment until Rukia turned to the other gifts in the pile. "So have you opened up any of your other presents?"

Orihime's cheeks turned pink. "Well…I wanted to save Ichigo's present for Christmas Day, so not exactly. I did, however, open the gift Chizuru got me. Wanna see?"

Rukia's eyebrow rose suggestively. "Oh? What did Chizuru get you?" she asked, curious. Whatever the lesbian had in mind, it had to be something for Orihime to show her. "Okay, I want to see it."

"Okay!" Orihime hopped up off the couch and headed for her room. "Wait here while I go get changed." Rukia wondered what she meant by after two minutes of waiting, she soon found out what Orihime meant. "Ta-da!" Orihime pranced into the room. "She got me some nice new underwear! Isn't it nice?"

Rukia almost fainted when Orihime stood in front of her. Her new underwear was a set of sexy-Santa lingerie. Her red push-up bra made her large breasts seem even bigger and her panties left little to the imagination. "She said she picked this out when she saw a woman with green hair buy this. What do you think?"

All Rukia could do was stare. She had to admit, she was always sort of jealous of Orihime because of her stunning beauty but now she couldn't help but admire the girl standing in the sexy garments. Being over a hundred years old, Rukia was quite comfortable with the fact that she found girls attractive just as much as she found guys. "Wow…Orihime, you're so…so…" she couldn't find the words to describe Orihime but came up short.

"Teehee! Pretty neat, huh?" The orangette put a robe on and sat next to Rukia before remembering something. "Oh! Hey Rukia?"

Blushing, Rukia watched as Orihime pointed up and looked up to see mistletoe hanging over their heads. "Uh…you put mistletoe over your couch?"

The teen shrugged while smiling. "Tatsuki gave me that and there's no room to put it over my door." Both girls started to feel their hearts beat faster as Orihime leaned close. "Merry Christmas, Rukia…."

Smiling, Rukia cupped the girl's lovely face, her lips parting as they inched ever closer. "Merry Christmas, Orihime…."

The two friends held each other as they kissed. For Orihime it was supposed to be just a friendly, quick kiss to a good friend, but Rukia deepened it and pulled Orihime close, her tongue slipping inside. Orihime was taken by surprise as Rukia's tongue played with hers, having never kissed anyone before, but she soon melted into the kiss. Her hands hesitantly went to Rukia's shoulders and began to hug the girl.

Air became a problem for the two so the kiss was broken, a strand of saliva still connecting the two friends. Realizing what she'd done, Rukia scooted away, ashamed at herself. "I'm sorry, Orihime," she murmured, her cheeks pink. "I just…got caught up in the moment." She knew that Orihime loved Ichigo and she just stole her first kiss.

When she turned back, she could tell that Orihime was still dazed from the kiss, so many emotions running through her mind. Just when Rukia was about to shake her to make sure she was okay, Orihime leaned forward and kissed her again. "Mmmmmmh!" When they separated Orihime turned away, blushing. "I'm sorry…it's just…that felt good…."

Chuckling, Rukia turned Orihime's head and cupped her face again. "I liked it too. Why don't we have some more Christmas fun?"

The two friends suddenly became more than that when they kissed again. As her tongue explored the moist cavern of Orihime's mouth, Rukia tugged off her robe and pushed the girl back against the couch. She swallowed Orihime's moan when her hands cupped her large breasts squeezing them. She could see that her nipples were poking out of the red fabric. When fingers pinched her nipples Orihime threw her head back and cried out in pleasure. "Ah! Rukia!"

Feeling hot under her shirt, Rukia sat up and pulled it off of her before pulling down her pants. Orihime's eyes widened when she saw a half-naked Rukia, her lower half only covered by a pair of white panties covered with Chappy faces. Rukia smiled at Orihime's stunned reaction. "Like what you see, Orihime?"

Looking away, Orihime's face showed embarrassment again. "I'm sorry…it's just…you're so beautiful…I can't help but stare."

Rukia crawled back on top of Orihime and kissed her deeply again. Pulling away, Rukia reached around Orihime and unclasped her bra. "That's alright, Orihime. If anything, you're the beautiful one," she said, admiring the girl's bouncy breasts.

"Ohhhh…" Orihime dug her nails into the couch as Rukia leaned down and licked her tender breasts, her small lips wrapping around one of her hardened nipples. "Mmmmmh!" The orangette bit down on a finger to try to suppress a moan as her friend suckled her. Rukia squeezed and fondled Orihime, as if trying to coax milk out of her firm tits. While she sucked on Orihime's breasts, Rukia dipped a hand beneath her red panties, rubbing her sensitive pussy. Orihime squeezed her eyes shut as Rukia pleasured her, her sucking and rubbing becoming harder. "Rukia!" She arched her back as the bubble in her stomach popped. "RUKIA!"

Taking her lips off of Orihime's abused nipple, Rukia leaned forward and kissed Orihime passionately as the girl came from her ministrations, feeling her hand become wet from her love juices. Their bodies stayed glued to each other for minutes as Orihime basked in Rukia's warmth, their breasts pressing against each other as their tongues got acquainted with each other. When she pulled away again, Rukia saw that the fogged gleam in Orihime's eyes hadn't vanished. "Would you like to make me cum, Orihime?"

Before she even realized it, Orihime nodded. "Yes…" she murmured, her chest heaving for air. Getting off of Orihime, Rukia leaned back against the other side of the couch and slid her panties off herself. Spreading her legs, Rukia gestured for Orihime to come over to her. Shaking from nervousness, Orihime got on top of Rukia. As they kissed once more their hands intertwined, both girls moaning from their growing intimacy. Rukia sighed in pleasure as Orihime started to kiss her way down her front. "Orihime…" she moaned as the orangette kissed her small pink nipples. "That's good…." Her hands ran through Orihime's long hair as she licked and kissed her stomach. Dipping her tongue into Rukia's bellybutton, Orihime ran her hands along the raven-haired girl's smooth thighs before continuing her way down.

The small lieutenant arched her back as Orihime's hot breath touched her pussy. Her heart racing, the shy girl leaned forward and licked her wet honeypot. Though she'd never tasted another woman before, Orihime found she liked Rukia's taste and began to lick her with more confidence.

Feeling her friend's tongue touch her sensitive womanhood made Rukia writhe in ecstasy. "Ohh! Orihime! You're so good at this!" she moaned. Her hand went to Orihime's head, pushing her against her crotch. She had no idea that Orihime would be so good at cunnilingus. "Don't stop! OH!" Her eyes widened to their limits when Orihime started to finger her pussy, licking her clit before sliding her finger inside her. "Yes…more!"

Orihime obliged, pumping her finger in and out Rukia's pussy while sucking on her clit, adding another finger after a few moments. The small apartment echoed with the sounds of Orihime's licking and Rukia's moans. Rukia spread her legs as wide as she could manage, holding onto the couch as she felt as lightning was shooting through her spine, her head rolling back as she couldn't hold back the pleasure any longer. "Orihime! Yes! Cumming!"

The ditzy Orihime couldn't help but love the taste of Rukia's juices as they gushed from her dripping folds, her bizarre taste buds coming into play. She continued to pump her finger inside Rukia as she came, admiring Rukia's beauty as she was locked in the throes of ecstasy. When Rukia stopped arching her back and slumped against the side of the couch, Orihime took her fingers out of her and sat up, kissing Rukia deeply. The two girls could taste themselves on each other's lips and it made them more aroused.

Sitting up, Rukia reached for Orihime's panties and pulled them off of her, Orihime putting her legs together to help slide them off. As Orihime scooted backward, she spread her legs and smiled at Rukia. In turn, Rukia stretched her legs out and pressed her pussy against Orihime's. Both girls cried out together as they scissored on the couch, grinding their pussies against one another. "Rukia! I feel so good!" Orihime moaned, groping her breast as she scissored Rukia. It felt so dirty and yet, she didn't want it to end.

"Me too!" Rukia moaned. Her hand traveled southward and she began to rub her clit, heightening the pleasure welling up inside her. "You're amazing, Orihime!" she said.

Both girls reached out and grabbed each other's hands as their sensitive bodies reached their peaks, their sensitive pussies reaching their limits as they rubbed each other's clits.

"RUKIA!"

"ORIHIME!"

The two girls squirted all over each other as they pressed their pussies as hard as they could against each other, throwing their heads back and crying out in ecstasy. For the next few minutes both Orihime and Rukia lay on the couch, panting for air, their legs pretzeled as they held onto one another. Sitting up, Rukia crawled over to Orihime and laid down on top of her, sharing a sweet, tender kiss with the exhausted girl. "Merry Christmas, Orihime."

Orihime smiled and hugged Rukia, kissing her back. "Merry Christmas, Rukia."

The End

Next Chapter: Isane, the red-nosed lieutenant


End file.
